User blog:Crazydanny1/Bloodlines: Blood Ties - Flesh and Blood Part 2
I'll be totally honest... I expected this part to wrap up the Flesh and Blood chapter. But, as I had thrown a curve ball at my players, they pitched one right back at me towards the end. Picking up where we left off in Part 1, the characters witness the showdown between Mina Thayne and the Second Sister (aka Becca Gellar/Lady Danara). Thoom takes Arya and Anna, going to the back of the Harlequin Zero to find Eza Dorne (Arya's adopted mother). Diana decides it's her mandate to try and face the Inquisitor by assisting Mina. While Diana takes care of 3 Death Troopers (who appeared more as bumbling Stormtroopers), Danara and Mina trade some blows. The former Guardian and the Inquisitor's battle ends very quickly. Danara strikes, severing Mina's left arm, then Force pushing her through the front window of the Harlequin. Danara then turns to face Diana... Danara really just toyed with Diana at first, overtly confident that she was going to best her. And she essentially did. After parrying several attacks, Danara pulled out some SIth knowledge and hits Diana with Web of Darkness, sapping Diana down to a gnat. Even when Diana threw some Alter powers at Danara, the Inquisitor shook them off pretty easily. What the characters didn't know is, is that there's been some outside intervention prior to Danara showing up to investigate Hope, Arya, and Diana. Somebody tipped off Mina and her Shades that something was going down and that the focus seemed to be on Arya and Anna. That meant that Eza needed to flee into hiding. Mina knew that this was "the time" that she knew would come and she was prepared to sacrifice herself so that Eza could get away and Arya would remain safe. The Shades, led by Arryn Korr, enlisted Kat Ling and Reg Harrow to help get Eza to safety. Arryn and Skye show up just to see Diana about to get ran through by Danara and kick their plan into gear. Reg distracts Danara as Arryn rescues her and Skye begins shooting at the Inquisitor from a rooftop. The character group then rendezvous with everyone else in the back alleyway... But, Arya and Diana are determined to save Mina, who they think might still be alive. They enter the Harlequin from the back. Meanwhile, Danara has been distracted by a cloaked man that flees down the street, sending her in pursuit. This is the ultimate and final distraction, but it's going to have consequences for EVERYONE later on. The characters don't know that Mina has managed to save herself through the Force and that she's slinking away, using the very underground network that she built. Diana and Arya are determined to go to the Imperial section of the spaceport and rescue her. I'm including this last part because if Danara had captured Mina inside the bar, the patrons inside that were dealing with remnants of Imperial forces on the streets wouldn't be alive still. Yes, I'm giving meta-knowledge, but also it makes sense if the PC's stop and think about it. Soooo... Next time, we'll be finishing up Flash and Blood with Part 3. Category:Blog posts